


Risk It All For You

by flickawhip



Category: Miss Marple (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Adelaide and Josie make things work.AU where the story follows the book more.
Relationships: Adelaide Jefferson/Josie Turner
Kudos: 1





	Risk It All For You

Adelaide had never known she could feel so broken. She had barely escaped being arrested for a murder committed by her brother-in-law and not her. She had been worried for Josie too. Josie, it seemed, had avoided it neatly, although back when she had been told it was a blonde who had died she had dreaded hearing that it was Josie… Thankfully it had not been. 

She had been alone since she got home, sitting in silence and considering how to handle what had happened. She knew that now she had been forced out and forced to admit who she was, what she was, it would be dangerous. She had decided she had to leave, but she wanted to wait for Josie. She wanted to take Josie with her. 

Josie had come home from work hours later, sighing to find Adelaide alone and still sat in the same place. She had moved to sit beside her, gently taking Adelaide’s hand. She was a little worried about her, and Adelaide knew that. 

“You really want to leave?”

“I do. I’m already disowned… it won’t get better if I just force myself to be here.”

Josie had considered her next reply. 

“Then we go together.”

The two had spent several hours packing up and preparing to leave. Josie had been the one to arrange plane tickets for them both. They had been very quiet as they made their way to the new life they both longed for. 

It was only once they had found a new home and been able to move in that they really discussed what to do with themselves. Josie had landed on her feet and managed to find a job, Adelaide still looking. They had, however, been making use of living together with just both of them and Adelaide’s son. He had been less than impressed to be moving but he seemed happy to see his mother happy. 

Often he went over to his new friends houses and both Josie and Adelaide had made use of the times he was out to enjoy time together in bed, Josie smiling with delight every time she managed to get Adelaide to let go a little and be content or even laugh. 

What Adelaide and Josie never told her son however was just what happened after he had gone to bed. Often it would start as light kisses, Josie smiling and gently drawing Adelaide closer, the two slowly moving from kissing to far, far more.


End file.
